


Hear it calling (can you feel the attraction)

by Notgonnabeme



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Bad Boy Nakamoto Yuta, Cakeverse, Choking, Dubious Consent, M/M, Soft Kim Jungwoo (NCT)
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27560905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notgonnabeme/pseuds/Notgonnabeme
Summary: Don't tease.
Relationships: Kim Jungwoo/Nakamoto Yuta
Kudos: 2





	Hear it calling (can you feel the attraction)

**Author's Note:**

> Title from WayV's Love Talk because damn girl that song is fire.
> 
> Dec 15, แก้คำผิดแล้วนะคะ✓

นากาโมโตะ ยูตะ เป็นคนตรงๆ แบบที่เรียกได้ว่าขวานผ่าซาก เขาไม่เคยคิดว่าจะต้องรักษาน้ำใจใครในเมื่อโลกนี้โหดร้าย ไม่ฆ่าก็ถูกฆ่า นั่นคือตรรกะในชีวิตของยูตะ

เขาไม่ใช่คนเชื่อใจใครง่ายๆ เพื่อนที่คบกันมาก็ใช้เวลานานกว่าจะเข้าหากันได้ ส่วนแฟนก็ไม่มีหลังจากโดนล้ำเส้นโดยคนที่สี่ เขาตัวคนเดียวมาหลายปีและพบว่ามันสบายกว่า ยูตะในตอนแรกเป็นคนสบายๆกว่านี้มากเลยล่ะ

ยูตะไม่ชอบคนแปลกหน้า ส่วนหนึ่งเพราะเขาเข้ากับคนอื่นไม่เก่ง ด้วยสายตาดุๆกับความเป็นฟอร์ค อีกส่วนเพราะเขาไม่ชอบที่จะไม่รู้ความต้องการของคนที่เข้าหา

จนมาเจอคิมจองอู เด็กกว่าเขาสามปี ร่าเริง ใสซื่อ เปิดเผย เป็นระเบียบ อยู่ในกรอบ ขี้เกรงใจ ทุกอย่างที่ไม่ใช่เขา ยกเว้นเป็นผู้ชาย แถมยังเป็นฟอร์คที่มีรสชาติ

ขัดหูขัดตา อยู่ที่ไหนก็เกะกะ ทุกคนมีรอยยิ้มกับความอบอุ่นในดวงตาเวลามองจองอู เขาไม่เข้าใจ ถ้าโอ๋เด็กขนาดนั้นแล้วจะโตมาใข้ชีวิตได้ยังไง และเป็นคนแปลกที่ไม่เกรงใจเขา แอบมองตลอดเวลาโดยที่หลบเวลาเขามองกลับ

ก็เลยไม่เข้าใกล้ ไม่อยากสนิทด้วย ไม่สนใจดวงตากลมๆเหมือนลูกหมาที่เศร้าลงเวลาเขาเมิน ไม่สนใจเสียงถอนหายใจแบบดราม่าเวลาเดินมาใกล้ๆ

เพื่อนเขาที่เรียนอยู่มหาวิทยาลัยเดียวกับจองอูก็เอาแต่ชมว่าเก่งอย่างนั้นอย่างนี้ จนยูตะที่อยู่อีกมหาลัยอยากจะย้ายไปดูกับตาตัวเองซะให้รู้เรื่อง (แต่พอพูดไปก็มีแต่คนแซวว่าอยากไปหาน้องกับตัว แต่ถามจริงเถอะ ยูตะเนี่ยนะ เหอะ ไม่มีทางหรอก)

แล้วคืนปาร์ตี้วันศุกร์สิ้นเดือนที่ผ่านมา สองชั่วโมงกับการดื่ม เมา ขาดสติ เพื่อนคนหนึ่งก็เผลอหลุดปากออกมาว่าจองอูฝากถามเรื่องเขา

ยูตะเกือบสร่างเมา มุมปากยกยิ้มขึ้นเองเมื่อคิดว่าเจ้าเด็ก--เก่ง น่ารัก แสนดี--คนนั้น สนใจคนแบบเขาด้วย ก่อนจะนึกขึ้นได้ว่าไม่มีเหตุผลให้ต้องยิ้ม แล้วรีบทำหน้านิ่ง ดีที่ไม่มีใครเห็นเขา หรือไม่ก็ไม่ทัก ไม่ว่าแบบไหนก็ดีตราบที่ไม่มีใครสงสัย

ยูตะไม่ได้ยั้งปาก เขาพูดออกไปว่าให้มาถาเองด้วยตัวเอง เพราะคิดว่าคนแบบจองอูคงไม่กล้ามาเองหรอก

.

สองอาทิตย์ต่อมา จองอูอยู่ที่หน้าห้องของเขา

ยูตะสะดุ้งตื่นมาแบบง่วงๆและหงุดหงิด วันนี้เป็นวันสบายๆของเขาแถมพรุ่งนี้หยุด เขาก็เลยเข้านอนตั้งแต่สามทุ่ม นาฬิกาข้างเตียงบอกว่าตอนนี้พึ่งสี่ทุ่มครึ่งเท่านั้น

เขาใช้ศอกข้างเดียวยันตัวขึ้น มองไปรอบห้องอย่างงงๆ กำลังจะนอนต่อ ก่อนเสียงเคาะประตูจะดังขึ้นเตือนเขาอีกรอบว่าตื่นทำไม

เขาก้าวเท้าไม่ถึงยี่สิบก้าวไปที่หน้าห้อง มือข้างขวาเปิดประตู ข้างซ้ายยีหัว หรี่ตารับแสงจากไฟหน้าห้อง สิ่งแรกที่รับรู้จากผู้บุกรุกคือความสูง ต่อด้วยเสียงเบาๆที่พยายามจะขึ้นเสียงเพื่อถามคำถามอะไรซักอย่าง แล้วก็กลิ่น

กลิ่นเหมือนเค้ก แต่ไม่ใช่

น่าค้นหากว่า ลึกลับแปลกๆ กลิ่นมันมีอะไรผสมอยู่

ยูตะหูอื้อ ตาลาย เขากินล่าสุดเมื่อสามอาทิตย์ที่แล้ว ดึงตัวอีกคนเข้ามาในห้องแล้วผลักเข้ากับประตูที่ปิดลงเงียบๆ ขอบคุณที่เขาเคยคิดไว้ตอนเลือกหอพักว่าอยากได้ประตูที่ปิดเบา

คนที่ถูกดึงเข้ามาตกใจ ร้องออกมาครึ่งเสียง แล้วยกมือขึ้นปิดปากตัวเอง ก่อนจะอ่อนยวบแล้วพิงตัวเข้ากับประตูห้อง เอียงคอยอมให้เขาทำอะไรๆได้สะดวก

ยูตะยกมือขึ้นสอดเข้าที่รากผมของอีกคน สังเกตว่าผมสั้นพอควร ทรงธรรมดา ผิวเย็นจากอากาศภายนอก ลมหายใจอุ่นอยู่ที่คิ้วของเขา กลิ่นผลไม้เด่นชัดที่ริมฝีปากที่เจ้าตัวเลียจากความกังวล

พวกเขาจบลงบนเตียง

สมองง่วงๆของยูตะไม่เคยแยกออกว่าใครเป็นใคร

เขาเคยเรียกจอห์นนี่ว่าแฮชาน ทั้งๆที่ขนาดตัวของสองคนนั้นห่างกันเกือบฟุต โดยองยังแซวเขาถึงทุกวันนี้เรื่องที่เขาเข้าผ่าตัดแล้วมึนยานอนหลับจนเรียกชื่อทุกคนเป็นชื่อตัวละครในอนิเมะที่ชอบ

ดังนั้น ยูตะไม่ผิดที่ดึงจองอูที่เป็นคนแปลกหน้าเข้ามาในถิ่นของตัวเอง ในห้องของเขาที่นอกจากเพื่อนสองสามคนไม่มีใครเคยเห็น แฟนเก่าที่รักกันมากยังไม่เคยเข้ามาด้วยซ้ำ

นั่นคือสิ่งที่เขาบอกตัวเอง

กลิ่นเมล่อนติดเตียงไปอีกสามอาทิตย์ ยูตะตื่นมาพบตัวเองฝังหน้าลงกับที่นอนเพื่อสูดกลิ่นหอมๆนั่นเกือบทุกวัน เขาหงุดหงิด หงุดหงิดน้องที่มาหาในเวลานั้น หงุดหงิดตัวเองที่ไม่ดูให้ดีว่าใคร หงุดหงิดที่อยากได้และอยากครอบครองทั้งกลิ่น รสชาติ และเจ้าของ

.

"คำถามวันนั้น ถามว่าอะไรนะ"

จองอูเงยหน้าจากการบ้าน สะดุ้ง แล้วขยี้ตาตัวเองอีกรอบมองว่าเป็นเขาจริงๆ หูเริ่มแดง ลามมาที่หน้า แล้วลงไปที่คอ

ยูจะอยากเห็นว่ามันลงไปลึกขนาดไหน อยากไล่ตามเส้นทางของมันด้วนปากของเขาเอง

"จำไม่ได้ เมาครับ"

วันนั้นจองอูเมาจริงๆนั่นแหละ กลิ่นเมล่อนที่มีกลิ่นเบียร์ คิดถึงก็ขนลุกแล้ว

เพื่อนข้างๆผลักไหล่แบบหมั่นไส้ แต่ยังคงไม่แอบมองพวกเขา ถือว่าควบคุมตัวเองได้ดี

"บอกมาเหอะ หรือเขิน?"

จองอูส่งเสียงหงุดหงิด หันไปกระซิบอะไรบางอย่างกับเพื่อนคนนั้น แล้วลุกขึ้นดึงเขาออกไปข้างนอกด้วยกัน

ประตูห้องน้ำถูกล็อก ในห้องขนาดเมตรกว่ามีพวกเขา ผู้ชายตัวใหญ่ๆสองคน ยืนมองหน้ากัน ยูตะกอดอก พยายามไม่รู้สึกตื่นเต้น เขาจะตื่นเต้นทำไม นี่แค่จองอู แค่เด็กที่เขาไม่ชอบ แค่เด็กที่เขานอนด้วยเมื่ออาทิตย์ที่แล้ว แค่เด็กที่รสชาติดี...

จองอูบิดมือตัวเอง ก่อนจะหายใจเข้าลึกๆ พูดขึ้นตัดความคิดของยูตะที่เริ่มไปไกล

"ฮยองคิดว่าไงกับการบีบคอ ผมอยากให้ฮยองบีบคอผม"

ยูตะก้มหน้าคิด ก่อนจะรู้สึกถึงสัมผัสบนหัว เงยหน้าขึ้นอย่างรวดเร็ว ทันเห็นมือที่ชะงักกลางอากาศของอีกคน

"เหมือนสิงโตเลย"

แปลกที่เขาไม่โกรธ คิดแค่ว่าช่วงนี้เขาผมสั้นลงแล้วนะ

"...ไม่ได้เกลียด แต่ทำไมมาขอฉัน เรื่องแบบนี้มันต้องไว้ใจกันไม่ใช่เหรอ"

"ผมรู้สึกว่าฮยองไม่ทำร้ายผม แค่วันนั้นก็ชัดเจนแล้ว ฮยองไม่ได้ทำให้ผมเลือดออกซักที่"

ยูตะถอนหายใจ ก็จริง เขาไม่ทำร้ายใครก่อน ยิ่งคู่นอนของตัวเอง

"งั้นเอาสิ"

ดวงตาอีกคนเปล่งประกาย ยิ้มกว้างจนเขาแสบตา แล้วหันหลังปลดล็อคห้องน้ำ ก่อนจะแทรกตัวออกไป ทิ้งให้ยูตะแสบตากับความสดใสของคนเด็กกว่า

.

อีกหนึ่งเดือนต่อมา นานจนเขาคิดว่าเรื่องวันนั้นแค่ฝันไป ยูตะก้มลงมองมือของเขารอบคอของจองอู

พวกเขาเจอกันที่บาร์ จองอูนั่งดื่มอยู่ที่เคาท์เตอร์ เรียวขายาวในกางเกงยีนส์ขาสั้นสีเข้มที่ใส่ฟิชเน็ตไว้ข้างใน เสื้อฮู้ดดี้สีขาวเรียบๆมีลายตรงแขนกับโชคเกอร์

ยูตะแค่จะมาหาอะไรดื่มเพิ่ม แต่ต้องมาเจออาหารตาแบบนี้เขาก็เลยอยากอย่างอื่นแทน

จองอูเงยหน้าขึ้น สบตาเขา แล้วยิ้มออกมา บอกว่าหอตัวเองใกล้กว่า

หนังจากนั้นอีกยี่สิบนาที ยูตะก็เอามือออกจากผิวร้อนใต้เสื้อตัวหนาอีกคนไม่ได้

ขาเรียวรอบเอวของเขาพยายามจะดึงเข้าไปให้สัมผัสกัน แต่เขาขืนตัวเอาไว้ อีกคนกำลังมองหน้าเขา ใช้สายตาออดอ้อนที่ทำให้ทุกคนหลงรักในความใสซื่อ แต่จริงๆแล้วไม่ใช่เลย

น้องชอบทำอะไรอันตราย ตอนเขากดนิ้วลงที่ทางหายใจจนเกือบไม่มีอากาศลอดผ่านได้ น้องหายใจเฮือกแล้วยกสะโพกขึ้นหาเขา ตอนเขาหยิบเน็คไทมาพันข้อมือเล็กนั่นไว้ด้วยกัน ดวงตาของน้องเกือบถูกสีดำกลืนหมด

วันนั้น พวกเขาไม่ได้ทำอะไรนอกจากให้จองอูเสร็จไปสองรอบ ส่วนหนึ่งเพราะยูตะคิดว่ามันเร็วเกินไป และยังไงจองอูก็เมา

แต่ถ้าหลังจากวันนั้นจองอูมาอยู่ใต้เขาหรือบนเขาอีก แล้วขออะไรมากกว่านั้น เขาจะไม่คิดอะไรมาก

เพราะยูตะจะยังคงพูดว่าเขาไม่ได้ชอบคนเด็กกว่า

และจองอูก็จะยิ้มแบบที่ทำให้เขาใจเต้นผิดจังหวะ

และยูตะก็จะเริ่มตกหลุมรักเด็กนี่เข้าแล้ว


End file.
